We and You
by Nanabird
Summary: Lost under the earth, Jasper is trapped. She ventures deeper and deeper until she finds something she couldn't have known she was looking for.


 _What are you fighting for Jasper….?_

Rose Quarts, I never understood you. You fought and killed so many, for something so…meaningless. This planet, what is so grand about this planet? I never understood you.

I am a solider, its all know. I am made for this, I made to fight, to control, to overpower and destroy. I am big, I am strong, stronger then most, or at least I thought so. But I failed. I am not strong, not the way I thought.

I could have beaten them if they were alone. It was cheap. There's no honor in leeching off someone else for strength. And when I was the leech, I was stronger. But she trapped me, held me down. Restrained, choking, drowning. It Hurt, everything hurt.

And when I was free I was alone again. No one reached for me. I don't need saving, I am alive. But….maybe I don't need it…maybe I want it? NO. That;s not me. I am a Jasper, I am strong.

And now I'm here. So deep, so dark. Where is this? In the earth? Inside this place so many died for. THE CLUSTER. The Peridot's mission. Surely if I bring the cluster to My Diamond my failure will be forgiven! Yes, that is my new mission. For my Diamond I will rip this world to pieces.

I keep going, deeper and deeper, darker and colder. I don't like this place. Its like when I was held down by Lazuli…choking…choking…. NO. Stop. Your strong, you can't be shaken, you can't be hurt, you can't be scared. You are a Jasper, you are a solider. You are strong. I am strong.

The whispers. The deeper I go the louder they get. Whispers, millions of voices.

 _Together. Together. Together. Together. Together. Together. Together._

Together in what? Shut up. I never want to to be together with anyone again. No one will hold me down. No one will keep me waited. Keep me choking…choking…choking…. _STOP!_

Light I see light. How can their be light? Oh….somehting is here. The whispers are louder…so loud now.

I see it. Lights, glows, so much, so many. A bubble around bubbles, lights and shines, so big, so bright so….strong.

I jump, land on it, it's steady, so solid, so strong. Broken gems inside but they seem…whole. The whisper, they are aware of me? How? How can that be?

 _Hello. Hello? Who are you? Are you a friend? A friend of Steven? Hello! Hello!_

"Are you the cluster," I try to sound firm, why does my voice shake like this?

 _We are us! And we are the cluster. We are whole. We are friends. Hello. Hello._

"How can you be whole," I press my hands on the bubble. "You are all broken."

 _Broken is only physical. Here we are together, together we are whole? Are you whole? You seem so sad…._

"I'm not sad," I say my voice shakes more now. "I have a mission."

 _Why are you crying? Please don't cry? We can help with your mission, we can be friends. What is your mission? What are you fighting for?_

 _What are you fighting for Jasper…?_

"I…I have….my mission," I have to follow. What is a solider without a war? What is a warrior without a cause? What Am if I don't have it that? What am i?

 _Don't cry jasper! We are friends. We can help! Let us help! We will help! Hello! Hello! Friend! Friend!_

Hand reach out of it and scream. I scream out of fear like I never hand. They will not hold me down. They will not trap me Choke me….Choke me….Choke me….No…no?

Hands that are warm, wrap around me. Tight, welcoming…strong…so strong. Strong when I am not. I am not strong. But they are strong and I feel…safe. They hold me, but not down, just held.

 _See Jasper? We are here! We are here for you. You don't have to fight, we are together, you are with us._

What is strength? Is it something more then command and victory? Is this strength? Is this….love? Am I loved? Do they care? About me? Not for my strength because that is gone? I am not strong now and maybe…that's okay.

 _Jaspser? Jasper! Jasper?! Jasper! Jasper!_

"Yes….?"

 _Smiling. You are smiling. You have a pretty smile! So pretty! Look no more tears! Welcome Jasper! We love you! You can stay! We would like you to stay._

"Stay," I lay with my cheek against the bubble, hands against my back. "Say with you?"

 _We would like you to stay._

"I will," I smile, not cocky or cold, just a smile. "I wills stay with you. I will protect you from them. No one will hurt you.

 _We do not need protection Jasper! We are together, we are strong. But we will protect you! We will love you! You are safe here, we love you here. Jasper! We love you._

"I…love…You…."

"Steven are you sure this is safe," Lapis asks as her wings flap, contained within Steven's bubble.

"Yeah of course," Steven chirp, beaming like the sun. "Trust me Lapis, your gonna love the cluster. She's amazing!"

As they reach the chamber the light is shining and lapis freezes, Grabbing Steven.

"JASPER," Lapis exclaims. "She's there! She's with the cluster." The two float above in the bubble. Jasper is laying on the dome, arms spread out, eyes shut and the shing, celestial hands wrap around her back, holding her tight. She smiles.

"I think…she's sleeping," Steven says, holding Lapis' hand assuring. "Come on….let's just go back up."

"What! Steven we can't just leave her alone and on the loose like this," Lapis pressures.

"Trust me," Steven smiles. "She's not alone. We'll go talk to the others, but…I don't think she wants to fight us anymore."

" _Jasper what are you fighting for…?_

Nothing Rose Quartz. I don't have to fight anymore.

A/N: I really am sorry for any grammar/spelling Errors, my fiancee' did her best to edit it over for me, but things can slip through.


End file.
